


It's Complicated

by RiverdaleHighVixen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverdaleHighVixen/pseuds/RiverdaleHighVixen
Summary: I swear You are the best writer ever. I loved your Jason Blossom imagine, do you think you could write more? It was absolutely beautiful, maybe one where Jason and the reader were the longest lasting couple and this new girl tries to break them up, so they get into a fight but Cheryl fixes them. Thank you so much, I loved your imagine so so much ❤️❤️





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyes flutter open to a sunbeam dancing across your face. You groan and turn your ahead away from the light. You feel your body slowly sink back into sleep but your phone dings a happy tune, alerting you of a new message. You roll your body and fumble for your phone on your bedside table. Squinting from the brightness coming off your phone, you open the message. You smile at your phone when you realise it’s from your boyfriend, Jason Blossom. You sit up and read the message.  
JJ: Time to wake up, I’ll pick you up today!” You click your phone off and slowly rise from your bed. 

You had showered, gotten dress and were currently eating breakfast with your parents. You heard the front door open and saw Jason walk in. “Good morning Mr and Mrs (Y/L/N), how has your morning been so far?” Jason asks politely. You parents smile at Jason  
“Very well Jason and yours?” Your Dad asks.  
“As good as a Monday morning can be Sir.” Jason say, he walks up to you and kisses your cheek.  
“You ready to go?” He asks, slinging your bag around his shoulder. You nod, kissing your parents on the cheek before heading out the front door with Jason. He chucks your bag in the back seat. “Why hello there beautiful, how are you today?” Cheryl asks from the front seat. You laugh and hug her hello.  
“I’m fine, how are you Cheryl?” You ask, pulling away from the red-haired girl. She grimaces and you nod your head, understanding that it was something she didn’t want to talk about. You reach over to open your door but Jason’s hand gets there first, opening it for you. You smile up at him and he smiles back down at you. “Hi you.” He says, cupping your jaw and planting a quick kiss on your lips.  
“Hi, how was football practice?” You ask, climbing into the backseat of his red car.  
“It was okay, think I might have bent something that is not supposed to bend.” He says, making his way to the front seat. He starts up the car and pulls out into the street. Concern fills your body, showing on your face. Jason notices your face and reaches back to hold your hand.  
“Babe, it’s fine. It was kidding.” He says. You raise your eyebrows at him and he laughs. “Mostly.” He corrects. Cheryl looks at her twin and then back to you.  
“You two are so cute, I still can’t believe you guys have been dating since you were 13.” She states before turning her attention back to Jason. They talk about homework and what they were doing after school. You close your eyes and lean your head back on the head rest behind you. You feel your body drift off into a light sleep.

Your head jerks up at the sound of a door closing. Cheryl laughs at your stunned face, Jason grins and opens your door for you. You shake your head and climb out of the car, grabbing your backpack from Jason as you walk with him and Cheryl up to the school doors. Jason hold your hand as you walk, tangling your fingers together. You lean into him slightly and he kisses your forehead. Cheryl makes a beeline for her friends, waving to you two as she goes. “How much sleep did you get last night?” Jason asks, looking down at you. You shrug at his question, not wanting to talk about the lack of sleep you had been getting lately. Jason clenches his jaw. You knew he wanted to question you further but knew better. Last time he had done that you two had gotten in a fight that lasted days and you didn’t want a repeat of that. He walked you to your locker and talked to you about an upcoming party him and Cheryl were planning, you nodded along as you got your books from your locker, dropping them into you backpack. “Hello Mr Blossom, Miss (Y/L/N), how are you this morning?” A voice says behind you. You turn around to see Mr Weatherbee standing behind you.   
“We’re good Mr Weatherbee, is there anything we can do for you?” Jason asks. Mr Weatherbee shakes his head.  
“I’m just looking for Miss (Y/L/N) here Jason, thank you though.” He says, Jason nods, turning to you he says.  
“I’ll see you in class.” Before walking off to catch up with his friends. You turn to Mr Weatherbee.  
“What can I do for you Mr Weatherbee?” You ask, nervous about what the principal wanted you for.  
“Well, we have a new student coming in today and normally I would ask Betty Cooper to show her around but it seems that she is sick and can’t come in today so, the next person down is you.” He says. You nod along with what he is saying.  
“Okay, do you want me to go the office now to meet them?” You ask. Mr Weatherbee nods.  
“Yes dear, that would be lovely, her name is Carrie Day by the way?” He says before thanking you and walking back to his office. You sling your backpack around your shoulder and make your way down the hall to the office, ready to introduce the new kid.

You wait for Carrie for 10 minutes before she walks in to the office. She was beautiful but you could tell she was a troublesome type of girl, something about the way she walked, like she knew it would make people watch her. “Hey, are you Carrie?” You say, walking up to her. She turns to you and puts her sunglasses on her head, looking up and down she says.  
“Yes,I am and you must be my student guide for the day.” She says.  
“Week actually.” You correct, Carrie looks at you in surprise.  
“Seriously, a week?” She says. You nod before passing her student care package to her.  
“It contains a map, your timetable, bell times, class requirements…that sought of thing.” She just nods at you. “Right.” You say. You’re starting to feel awkward. You had never done this before and had no idea what you were supposed to be doing.   
“Where is English? That’s my first class.” Carrie asks, passing you her timetable. You take it from here, glad to be finally doing something. You walk Carrie to English and tell her that you were welcome to show her to her next class if she couldn’t find it. Carrie thanked you before walking into her classroom. You fast walked to your history class and slowly opened the door. You quietly walk to your seat next Jason where he had laid out the paper your teacher had given you, even going so far as to write down the answers as the lesson had progressed without you. “Thank you.” You mouth to him, he smiles and turns back to your work. You pull out your history book and start on the work before you.

Carrie had bumped into before next period had started, begging you to take her to her next class which was on the other side of the school, far away from where you needed to be in 3 minutes. You ran late to your maths class and your English class after that. You slumped down next to Jason and put your head on his arm, closing your eyes slightly, thankful for the lunch break “Hey, what’s up. Why were you late too every single one of our classes so far?” He asks. You groan, not wanting to think at that moment.  
“Mr Weatherbee wanted me to show around the new girl, Carrie Day, problem is she didn’t even bother to find her classes and just got me to take her everywhere.” You say. Jason wraps his arm around you and the two of you are soon joined by Reggie Mantle, a few other boys from the football team, a few cheerleaders and then Cheryl who had bought you lunch after you realised you had forgotten yours. “Thank you.” You gratefully say.  
“Anything for you pumpkin.” She says, before unwrapping her sandwich. You open the water Cheryl had bought you and drank most of it in a few seconds. Jason raised his eyebrows at you. “You okay?” He asks. You nod.  
“Just getting a headache, it’s fine.” You say Jason looks at you, he was staring into your eyes trying to read what was wrong in your face, a smile had started to break over his face as you caught him. You smiled back but realised he wasn’t looking at you anymore. His eyes were looking at something behind you. You turn around and roll your eyes. He was staring at Carrie. Turning around you saw that the entire table was staring at her. You looked back at her and realised. She really was beautiful and she flaunted it.

For the next week, you showed Carrie and she continued to show everyone how good looking she was. In tight tops with plunging necklines that showed off her curves and breasts, short skirts, shorts and dresses that clung to her body perfectly. She showed off her long legs and no matter what day it was she would wear heels with her long blonde hair flowing behind her. You always felt awkward standing next to her. You were plain besides her. You wore mostly grey, you ore sweaters and cardigans with jeans and simple black or white converse and chucked your (H/C) hair in a tight ponytail. You were tiny compared to Carrie, you barely existed near her.  
You nearly lost it on Friday, you nearly slapped Carrie so hard that she would’ve fallen over but instead you clenched your fists, digging your nails into your palm. You had been showing where her English for the 5th time that week when Jason had walked past you, smiling at you. You smiled back at him, your heart fluttering slightly. Carrie had pushed her glasses onto her head before turning her head to stare at Jason. You felt your body get hot with anger. What was she doing? She turned to you “Who is the ginger hunk, I would jump his bones immediately if I got the chance.” You rolled your eyes before stopping outside the English room.   
“I don’t think you’ll get that chance.” You tell her. Carrie had looked at you confused, turning her head slightly.  
“Why not?” She asks, genuinely confused on why you thought she wouldn’t be able to sleep with Jason.  
“Jason and I are actually dating, for a while now.” You tell her. Carrie’s face went from confused to surprise in a matter of milliseconds. She looked down the hallway where Jason was standing and then back to you, trying to process what you had said. “How did a little mouse like you score a man like that?’ She asked. You felt your face grow hot. You knew you and Jason were pretty much complete opposites but everyone had just grown used to the idea of you guys dating but Carrie was new and she hadn’t seen you two together for as long.  
“Oh, well our parents are really good friends so I’ve known the Blossoms for as long as I can remember, we just hung out all the time and then when we were 13 he asked me out.” You say, quickly telling Carrie Jason and your origin story. Carrie shakes her head before looking at you.  
“So, it’s serious then, like…no one could separate you two?” She asks, you looked at her confused, furrowing your brow.  
“No, no one can break us up.” You say. Carrie nods her head.   
“We’ll see.” She says, smiling quickly at you before entering her classroom. Leaving you with a stunned look on your face and worry that had started to grow in your head. Could she break you and Jason up?


	2. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will part 2 of “Its complicated” come out?

Your last lesson was PE but your brain was preoccupied with what Carrie had said. “We’ll see.” before going to her class. Those two words nearly got you hit in the head multiple times, made you not register a word Jason said to you has he drove you home. You got out of the car, and shuffled to your door without saying goodbye to Jason. You felt his arm snake around your waist, tugging you to face him. “Hey, what’s up? You didn’t say a word on the drive home and now you’re not even saying goodbye?” He asks. You couldn’t bear to look up at his face, ashamed that you were worried about a girl breaking you up. You shook you head, eyes staring at your shoes.  
“I’m fine, it’s just been a long week and I’m ready to sleep.” You say. Jason pulls you into a tight embrace before kissing you on the forehead.  
“I’m here if you need to talk okay, I’m always here and I can come over in a heartbeat if you need me.” He says before kissing you on the cheek, waving goodbye and getting in his car, driving to pick up Cheryl from cheerleading practice. You shuffle into your house, glad that your parents had to stay back at work today. You slowly climb the stairs to your bedroom and dropped your bag on the floor before collapsing onto the bed, drifting off to sleep.

You jolt awake to your Mum calling out your name. You groan and roll over on your back. “Yeah?” You yell out to your Mum. You wait for a response. When none came, you groaned and pulled yourself out of your bed and went down the stairs to your Mum’s study. You knock and opened the door slightly, sticking your head in. Your Mum looks up at you and smiles “Hey sleepyhead, do you mind going down to Pop’s and grabbing some dinner. I do not have the energy for cooking tonight and neither does your father.”  
“Yeah, sure thing. Just the usual?” You ask. Your Mum nods before getting up and passing you some cash to pay for dinner. You thank her and make your way out of your house and into the car.

You pulled up to Pop’s, the neon sign casting a red glow on everything around it. You enter Pop’s a bell sounded to let the waitress know that you had arrived.  
“Hey, could I get 3 cheeseburger meals with chocolate milkshakes? Thanks.” You tell the waitress. She entered your order and you sat down at one of the booths as your food was being made. The bell sounds again, grabbing your attention. Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews had walked in, laughing about something that had happened. They caught sight of you and grinned. They climbed into the booth you were sitting in, Jughead in front of you, Archie next you near the window.  
“Hey (Y/N), haven’t seen you in a while. How have you been?” Jughead asks. You grin at him and Archie.  
“I’m fine, how have you guys been?” You ask. Archie starts rambling about a road trip him and Jughead were planning for summer break next year.  
“Summer break? That’s a while away.” You say. Jughead nods.  
“We know but we want to start planning it now so we know how much we need to save.” He says.  
“Makes sense.” You say. You and the boys continue talking for a while. You hadn’t seen these boys in a while. You used to babysit Jellybean and Jughead when you were 14, Archie had always been at Jughead’s house, normally in his tree house, so you got to know him as well. You were two years older than the boys and they weren’t in sophomore year yet so you didn’t have any classes with them so you barely got to see the boys anymore. You caught up with the boys, talked and talked until your name was called up. You waved goodbye to them and grabbed your food from the waitress, thanking her and then leaving Pop’s. You grabbed your keys from your bag and went to open your car but a group of teenagers giggling behind you caught your attention. You turned and made eye contact with the lead girl, Carrie Day. She smiled at you and did a small wave before her attention was caught on the massive bag you were carrying in your arms. She snickered and called out “Is that all for you (Y/N), is that why you’re not on the cheerleading team?” The group of girls laughed and continued walking. You rolled your eyes and got into your car.

You were sitting at the table with your parents. You had finished your burger and were struggling to finish your fries. A knock at the door caused your parent’s heads to snap up, you looked at the door. It opened slowly before a ginger head came into view. You let out a breath and smile at your boyfriend. You parent’s relaxed and smiled hello to Jason, apologising for not having any food. You offered him the rest of your fries which he took with a smile “You sure.” He asks. You nod, he happily tucks into them, making you laugh slightly. Your parents clear the table and head to their study. You can hear the muffled voices talking about a case they were working on. They were lawyers and had to work nearly 24/7. You didn’t mind though, you liked not having parents that were constantly breathing down your back like Jason and Cheryl. Jason grabbed your hand and led you up the stairs to your bedroom. You smiled and gladly followed him.

Jason closes the door to your bedroom as you sit on your bed. He soon lays down beside you, patting the space next to him, signalling for you to lay down next to him. You swing your legs and cuddle into Jason’s side. He absentmindedly stroked your hair as you two talked about the school, his parent’s, your plans after school and then eventually tomorrow’s party.  
“If you don’t want to go it’s fine, I understand.” Jason says, his face nuzzled into your neck. You smile and move your body so that you’re facing him.  
“I do want to go Jason, really I do but this new girl is driving me insane, she’s annoying and she makes me feel like shit and I just want out of this student helper thing already.” You tell him. Jason stokes your cheek as you talk about Carrie, you talk and talk about her until you run out of things that she does that annoys you. You leave out what she said in the hallway and outside of Pop’s. If you told him what she said he would get mad and even more concerned about you, something that you couldn’t deal with right now.  
“I promise I’ll be there, I’ll even come early to help set up.” You say, placing your hand on his cheek. Jason smiles and kisses your palm before rising and stretching over you to get off the bed. You smile and follow him downstairs to the front door. Jason pulls you into a kiss before saying goodbye and speeding off in his red car. You lean your head on the doorway and watch as he zooms away. 

…..  
You wake up late the next morning, once again to a text from Jason.  
JJ: Pick you up in an hour to help set up?” It read. You groan and slowly rise yourself from your comfy bed. You stiff joints protesting at the movement. You shower and quickly dress. You say hello to your parents in their study before making a sandwich. You sit out on your front step, waiting for the familiar red car to pull into the drive in. You happily eat your sandwich as the time goes by. Nearly exactly an hour later Jason pulled into your drive in. You yell goodbye to your parents before jumping in to the car. Jason kisses you and pulls out of your drive way to speed off to his place.

Every time your drove up the drive way to Jason’s house you shivered. His massive house creeped you out a little. It looked so dark and gloomy and the personal cemetery made you feel sick. You always imagined one day burying Jason there. Quickly turning away, not wanting to think about something that wouldn’t happen for a while now. Jason jumped out the car and opened the door for you. You smiled and thanked him, he grins and kisses you on the cheek before casually slinging his arm around your shoulders, drawing you close. You walk into the massive living room to Cheryl barking order to an unfortunate football and water polo team. You smile and hug her from behind, whispering hello before kissing her on the cheek.  
“Hello there Pumpkin, how are you?” She says, turning around to face you. You grin at her.  
“I’ve been better but I believe a certain party is going to help me unwind a little.” You say. Cheryl grins and clasps her hands together.  
“Oh God, I hope so, you need to get rid of some of that tension.” She says  
“I agree.” Says Jason behind you, carrying bags of ice. You roll your eyes at him playfully.  
You help Cheryl direct the teams on where to rearrange the furniture for more room to dance, where to put the tables. You then set out the plates, cups and then later the drink and food. Nearly an hour before the party was scheduled to begin Cheryl dragged you to her bedroom to get ready.

You looked through her closet for a little before choosing a blue dress. It was see through at the top with think over the shoulder straps with a slightly puffed out skirt with a silver belt. Cheryl grabbed some silver high heels to match and then sat you down in front of her mirror. She gave you slight waves to your (H/L) (H/C) hair and then did your make up. You kept it simple but noticeable. Sooner then you thought music began playing and you began to hear cars pull up and people chattering away. You and Cheryl linked arms and went down the large staircase to an overflowing living room. Loud music filled your head and Cheryl slipped away to get some drinks.

A few very acholic drinks later, you and Cheryl were dancing together on the make shift dance floor. You signalled that you were going to try and find Jason, Cheryl nodded and grabbed an unknowing football player to grind up against as you left. You grinned and went into the kitchen. Not seeing Jason in there you made your way back into the living room. You looked at the staircase and saw a flash of his red hair going up the stairs to his bedroom. You smile and push your way through the crowd of people and make your way to Jason’s bedroom. You quickly slip into Cheryl’s room to retouch your make up and smooth your slightly frizzled hair. Feeling better about your appearance, you walk out into the hallway. As you approach Jason’s bedroom you hear him talking to someone. You don’t recognise the second voice but it’s clearly a female. You open the door to his bedroom slightly but that’s all you need to make you feel sick. Jason’s head was bent down, his arms wrapped around some girl’s waist. As the two of them pull apart you feel tears spring to your eyes. She was right. Carrie could break you up. 

Rushing down the staircase made you feel sick but you needed to get out, you needed to get far away from Jason and Carrie. You make it to the front door before you feel a small hand grip your wrist. You turn and look at a concerned Cheryl.  
“Pumpkin, what’s wrong?” She says, holding your tear-stained face in her hands.  
“Jason and…and…C-C-Carrie in his bedroom…they were…they were.” You couldn’t say the words out loud but judging by the look of anger coming off Cheryl’s face she knew exactly what had happened.  
“Babe, you okay?” his voice makes your blood boil and your body freeze. You and Cheryl turn around to face him. New tears spring in your eyes and he quickly grabs your face to wipe them away but you push yourself out of his grip.  
“I want to go home.” You say to Cheryl, trying your best to ignore Jason’s hurt face.  
“He’s hurt, well at least he knows a sliver of what I’m feeling right now.” You think to yourself. Cheryl nods and goes to go inside to grab the keys to the car but you grab her arm before she could.  
“I’ll walk, I need to air.” You say. Jason looks at you like you’ve gone insane.  
“(Y/N) I’ll drop you, you live 45 minutes away and it’s 1am, it’s not safe.” He says, going to hold your hand. You move away from him, hurt flashes across his face again.  
“It’s better than being in a car with you.” You say before walking off, down the stairs, past the creepy cemetery and through the large gates. Leaving an arguing Cheryl and Jason behind as you make your way to your house. To warmth. To safety. Normally you would have found those things in Jason but not anymore. Maybe not ever again.


	3. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to “Its complicated” is sooo good omg!!, Part 3 to It’s Complicated?

You didn’t immediately go to your house. You wandered around aimlessly for a few hours before you decided it would be a good time to get home. The alcohol had left your body and you were practically sober, something you didn’t want to be right now. The shock of what had happened started to kick in and you found yourself hyperventilating in your bedroom, tears streaming down your face. You felt your heart burn and you cried out. You hurt all over, your heart, your head. You Mum and Dad burst into your room and called out your name but they sounded so distant, so far away. You reached out to them and they bundled you up in their arms, your father held you in his arms and your Mother stroked your hair. You cried for what felt like hours into your Dad’s shirt, your Mum shushed you, trying to calm you down. As your breathing returned to normal, your Dad picked your limp and exhausted body and placed you into your bed and tucked you in. They sat on the edge of your bed, looking at you with concern. (Y/N), what happened?” Your Dad ask. You sigh and close your eyes.  
“Jason and the new girl, I caught them kissing in his bedroom during the party.” You say. You feel your Dad tense and hear your Mum gasp before covering her mouth. You wipe away the tears that had spilt from your eyes and grabbed your parent’s hands. “It’s okay, I can get over it, I can move on.” You assure them. They look at each other before squeezing your hands.  
“We’re right here if you need us Sweetie.” Your Mum says before kissing your forehead before leaving your bedroom.” Your Dad does the same, turning off the light and closing the door while giving you small smile. Your exhaustion takes over your body and you feel your eye lids drop before being pulled into a dreamless sleep.

You awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. You smile, happy that your parents had taken time out of their busy schedule for this. You freed yourself from your tangled blanket and went downstairs. You rounded the corner and stopped in your tracks. It wasn’t your parents that had cooked up a storm. It was Cheryl and Jason. You close your eyes, wishing the tears away as the memories of last night came crashing back. Cheryl caught sight of you and clapped her hands together before rushing over to you. “How you feeling Pumpkin?” She asks, holding your hands in yours. You look over to Jason who was casually leaning on the kitchen sink watching you. You narrow your eyes at him and turn to Cheryl.  
“I feel sick and I don’t want him here.” You say before heading back up the stairs to your bedroom. You go to step into your bedroom but are stopped by your parents who were guarding the door to your safe-haven. “What are you guys doing?” You ask. They give each other look before your Dad speaks up.  
“Sweetie, we think there’s more to the story of what happened last night between Jason and….” Your Dad racked his brain, trying to remember the name of the girl who had stolen your boyfriend.  
“Carrie.” Your Mum whispers to him. He nods.  
“Right, between Jason and Carrie so when Cheryl called us with the idea to sit you guys down with a nice breakfast so you could talk it out, we thought it would be a good idea.” He says. You scoff at his words.  
“I can barely look at him without wanting to cry and throw up at the same time Dad, how do you expect me to eat breakfast and talk to him.” You say, throwing your hands up in disbelief.  
“I’ll be right there with you Pumpkin.” Cheryl says behind you. You turn and look at her before she bundles you up in a big, warm hug. She kisses your cheek before leading you down the staircase to the kitchen by the hand. She places you in front of a plate and you watch as Jason strolls over and sits himself in front of you. Cheryl sits at the end of the table and you give a small wave to your parents as they wave goodbye to you and side-eye Jason.  
“So, everyone. We are gathered here today because Jason fucked up…big time.” Cheryl begins. You scoff and roll your eyes.  
“Understatement of the year” You say under your breath. You feel Cheryl glare at you slightly but Jason just hangs his head. You push the bacon on your plate around as Cheryl starts talking again.  
“Now, the only version of the story I know is that (Y/N) walked in on Jason kissing Carrie Day, (Y/N) can you please retell what you witnessed last night.” Cheryl says, clasping her hands in front of her. Her back was straight and you smiled slightly. She was always the professional. Maybe too much of a professional. You clear your throat before recounting the events of last night.  
“I was dancing with Cheryl for a while before I wanted to talk to Jason. I couldn’t find him for a while but then I saw him walking up to his bedroom and I followed him, before I went into his room though I went into your yours and just fixed myself up a little bit and then I went to Jason’s room. I heard a girl talking or laughing and so I opened the door a little and saw him kissing a girl and when they pulled away I saw that is was Carrie.” You say. The room is silent and you feel a few tears fall down your face, Jason moves as if to brush them away but you recoil slightly and he moves back down to his seat. Cheryl clears her throat and turn to Jason.  
“Jason, what is your version of last night’s events?” You stare at Jason as he looks between Cheryl and you. Cheryl raises her eyebrows at him and he places his hands on the table.  
“I was talking to Reggie and then I was bumped and I spilt my drink on my shirt so I went upstairs to my room and as I walked in Carrie was sitting on my bed. I asked her what she was doing and she laughed and replied “You hopefully.” …” There was silence in the kitchen. Cheryl’s mouth was slightly open and you felt sick to your stomach. Jason continued. “I told her to get out but she kissed me. I was in shock and it took a few seconds for me to push her away and tell her to leave. I didn’t kiss her back, I swear.” He pleads, he wasn’t telling Cheryl anymore. He was looking right at you, pleading with you to believe him. You close your eyes as you feel your chest constrict. You had to get out of this room. Pushing your chair back, you rush out of the kitchen and up the stairs, you rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. You cried by yourself for a few minutes. You could hear Cheryl and Jason talking downstairs but you couldn’t make out what they were saying. It went silent for a few seconds but then you heard footstep approach the bathroom. There was a knock at the door before a voice spoke.  
“Pumpkin, can I come in?” Cheryl asks. You whisper out a hoarse “Yes.” Cheryl opens the door and slides down into the bathroom floor to you. She holds your hand as you cry. When the tears slow down she quietly asks you “What are you doing to do?” You shrug your shoulder at her question.  
“The thing is…I believe him… I believe that Carrie made him kiss her but I just can’t get the fact out of my head that she did it, she came between us, I doubt forever but enough to put a strain on our relationship and then what if that strain breaks us up then she would of broken us up.” You say. Cheryl rubs your arm again and again.  
“I guess you have to change your Facebook relationship status to “It’s Complicated” then.” She says. You look at her and she breaks out in a toothy grin. You smile and laugh with her. She holds her hand out to help you up. She holds your hands tightly as she looks into your eyes.  
“She might have temporarily put a strain on your relationship but you two are so good together, you have been dating for so long and I think, no I believe, that you can get past this. It might take time but you love each other, so don’t let that temporary strain become the strain that breaks you up, show Carrie Day that no, she can’t break you up.” She says. You smile at Cheryl and pull her into a tight hug.  
“Thank you, Cheryl. I love you so much.” Cheryl hugs you back.  
“I love you too Pumpkin.” She says before shooing you down the stairs to a pacing Jason.

He stops pacing and instead stares at you as you enter the kitchen. You smile and rush into his arms. You feel his body relax, the tension leave. He wraps his arms around you tightly and whispers “I’m so sorry.” Repeatedly in your ear until your shut him up by crushing your mouth to his. He smiles and kisses you back. You breathed him in, not realising how much your body had craved and missed him.  
“I think I’ll go, leave you two alone for a few.” Cheryl says. You turn around to face Cheryl, Jason holding your hand not wanting to let you go. “Thank you.” Jason says before lifting you up in his arms and carrying you to your bedroom, you two laughing the whole way.  
…..  
The stare you got from Carrie as you walked past her, hand arm looped with Jason’s was satisfying. When she slammed your locker shut, your satisfaction faded to fear.  
“I kissed him you know, I kissed your boyfriend at his party.” She says, trying desperately to get underneath your skin. You could see the fury of not getting something she wanted behind her eyes and your fear fades to satisfaction again.  
“Oh, Carrie, I feel so sorry for you. You think you can get whatever you want but let me give you some advice, girl to girl.” You say before leaning, close to her face. Your voice was deadly low as you stared her straight in the eyes. “If you ever come near me or my boyfriend ever again, I will tear you apart, limb from limb and I have people who will do the exact same for me.” You say before directing her gaze to Cheryl, the football team and Jason. They smiled at Carrie and gave her a small, very sarcastic, wave. Carrie tenses before turning to you. You smile at her nicely “I think you can find you own way to your classes now.” You say before turning on your heal and walking up to Jason, kissing him. You walk off hand in hand, leaving Carrie shocked. You look up at Jason and feel safety, warmth and love all over again.


End file.
